By the River
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Heisuke was close to Asuke. How will he feel now that Asuke is alive? Heisuke X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heisuke is down by the river. He thinks back a few years. He remembers a young man about his age with blue hair and green eyes. They were laughing and skipping rocks. He breaks the memory by laying back into the grass. The sky was painted orange and pink as the sun set over the hill. He was completely taken with the beauty. "Yo Heisuke!" That moment was over in a flash. He turns to see Sano and Shinpachi they wave with huge smiles on their face.  
"Oh man. Come on guys i'm as broke as you! I'm not paying this time!"  
"Oh yes you are! You and Sano left me for the bill last time! He's already paid his dues. Now it's your turn."  
"Ugh fine. Red light district?"  
"Oh yeah!" Sano and Shinpachi says at the same time.

They are inside waiting on a geisha. Heisuke looks into his wallet and sighs. "Man this will cost me all my money. Just for the room! Don't go crazy with the sake guys."  
"We won't." Sano says lifting his cup. Heisuke sighs again. The door open and a geisha comes in and bows. She has long blue hair and green eyes. Heisuke stares. She walks over to Heisuke and pours a drink.  
"Oh no its fine. You really don't have to." Her eyes widen.  
"Heisuke..." They all stare at her. She bows and takes her leave.

Sano looks utterly confused. Another geisha comes in and bows. "My apologizes. Asuke is new. Shes just a bit nervous."  
"Asuke..." Heisuke stands and goes out the way she did.  
"You can't go back there!" The geisha calls after Heisuke. He doesn't seem to hear her. She looks around for long blue hair. He finds a woman wiping off her makeup with long blue hair down to her waist. She see's him in the mirror and jumps. She turns and looks at him with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Heisuke?" He's out of breath and nods. "Heisuke!"She stands and hugs him. He hugs her. "Are you not surprised that i'm a women?"  
"I'm more surprised you're alive... Your troops..."  
"I took early leave. My mother got sick."  
"I see. Oh and by the way. I've known you was a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She blinks at him in shock. "You've known?" He scratches the back of his head.  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I heard Hijikata and Kondo talking about it." Her eyes narrow.  
"Toshhhiiiii." Heisuke laughs and smiles at her.  
"You've really changed."  
"Well duh its been about two years."  
"Not just that." He says with a smile. "Your starting to look like a women."  
"H-Heisuke!" Her face is blood red.

Sano and Shinpachi run toward them. "Heisuke are you crazy coming back here?" Shinpachi asks. "We could have been kicked out!" Asuke's face lights up.  
"Shinpachi! Sano!" They look at her quizzically. "Oh! Right!" She takes her hair out of the geisha style and puts it up in a samurai ponytail. They both nearly jump out of their skins.  
"ASUKE!" They say at the same time. They go over and hug her. She laughs but Heisuke seems to be a bit jealous.  
"Hey! Asuke! You never hugged me like that!"  
"Im….. not….. hugging…. they…. are….. Cant…..breath…..!" They let go and she gasps for air.  
"What are you doing in a place like this? You undercover for the emperor?" Sano asks.  
"If you are, why are you dressed as a girl?" Asuke and Heisuke look at each other and laugh.  
"Shinpachi…. Sano…." She wipes her eyes will trying to contain her laughter. "I am a girl."

They blink a few times. "WHAT?!" They are once again at the same time.  
"No way…!" Sano says surprised.  
"Your a girl?!" Shinpachi is just as surprised.  
"Yup." She smiles sweetly.  
"And you knew Heisuke?!" Shinpachi yells at him.  
"Since the moment I met her." He tries to smile cutely but it doesnt work on them.  
"You bastard! All those things I told her!" He looks embarrassed. Heisuke and Asuke just laugh and laugh at their rambling.

Heisuke looks at Asuke. "Come back with us!"  
"Huh?" Sano and Shinpachi stop rambling and looks at Heisuke.  
"Come with us to the Shinsengumi! Everyone will be thrilled to have you back!"  
"I dont know Heisuke. Im suppose to- I mean to say is that I was named among those who died. I cant just show up out of nowhere."  
"Just explain! Please… We all miss you…." He has a sincere look on his face.

Asuke thinks on it for awhile. "Ok ok I'll come back." They all smile. Heisuke hugs her tightly.  
"Thank you…. " Sano and Shinpachi has this look they give each other. Asuke dresses like a man and looks at them all. Shinpachi rubs the back of his neck.  
"You know thinks are gonna be different now that I know your a girl." She laughs.  
"Better not go easy on me Shinpachi."


End file.
